Secrets and Easter Eggs
Secrets and Easter Eggs '''are secret things hidden in the game and files or Easter eggs which make references to YouTubers. '''Secrets Secret Audio In the mod kit, you can find a part where it says Swear Sound. When you open the cue, it shows audio files of extremely vulgar language. But, it isn't in the actual game. This can be found in BP_Sosed (the neighbor). Out of Bounds The Wife's Grave If you go near the church out of bounds in the game you can find a gravestone with a silhouette of the Neighbor's wife on it. Satellite Dish On the far side of the pond out of bounds is what looks to be a satellite dish with a golden plaque of some sort on it. It is unknown what it is hinting towards at this time if at anything. On the plaque are some strange symbols which as of now are not decipherable and may never be. Mysterious Package In one of the houses mailboxes you can find a package. It is unknown at the time what you are supposed to do with it if there is anything you need to do with it at all. But originally before they scrapped fear factory, it was used in fear factory. Also in the modkit it is called "Factory Object". Secrets in the Neighbor's House Family Photo In a remote room of the neighbors house, one you can only get to by umbrella and by breaking a window, there is a family photo depicting the Neighbor, his wife, his daughter and his son. All of them appear to be happy and are notably smiling in the photo. Tire Swing On the top of the windmill a broken tire swing can be found in the final version of the game. Easter Eggs Trash Can Flying Prohibited In Alpha 3 and Act 3, a sign can be found saying "Trash Can Flying Prohibited", a reference to how some youtubers (like 8-Bit Ryan) managed to get over the invisible walls by crouch jumping inside a trash can in the Alpha 1 version. 8-Bit Ryan There is a book, whose author is "8B Ryan", which refers to the youtuber 8-Bit Ryan. Razzbowski There is a chalk drawing on a chalkboard in the Fear School nightmare, it is a heart with the words "Razzbowski + Margareth", referring to the youtuber Razzbowski, and Margareth, the name that Razzbowski gave to the teacher mannequin in Hello Neighbor. Video Game News There is a toy truck with 8-bit art and the words "Video Game News", referring to the youtuber Video Game News, and his channel icon. Greenhouse M13 There is a green house at the gate or the church and cemetery, there is a sign saying "M13", this refers to the youtuber Greenhouse M13. 8-Bit Ninja There is a rice box with the face of a ninja on it, and above the face, it says "8 BIT", referring to the youtuber 8-Bit Ninja BonusTank There is a green toy tank with the word "Bonus" on it, this refers the the youtuber BonusTank. Captain Sauce There is a bottle of sauce called Captain Salsa with Captain Sauce's iconic figure in the player's fridge, this refers the youtuber Captain Sauce BIJUU Mike There is a can of juice in the Fear Darkness nightmare and in the Neighbor's kitchen with the text BIJUUM on it. JT Machinima There is a broken gramophone across the lake in the "UnrealEngine MissingScript" area with a record disk with JT Machinima's logo on it (and JT Machinima does video game raps) FGTeeV There is a poster of FGTeeV on the second floor of Nicky Roth’s house. Kilm When Alpha 2 was released, FGTeeV made a joke about Mr. Peterson drinking, “Kilm”. BarsGamer There is a mask located out of bounds in the game that is near a building. Gallery Easter Eggs Book Hackboy 9000 8B.Ryan.png|8-Bit Ryan Japanese food (8-Bit).png|8-Bit Ninja Toy tank.png|BonusTank Bijuum.png|BIJUU Mike Screen Shot 2017-12-29 at 7.43.00 pm.png|JT Machinima BarsGamer mask.png|BarsGamer MIne.png Category:Secrets